This invention relates to apparatus for measuring biological data and to exercise machines. In particular, this invention relates to such apparatus and machines capable of checking whether or not the measured biological data and exercise data are indeed those of a right person.
Biological data such as blood pressure and body motion indicators as well as data on quantity of body motion which show results of body motion are adapted to be used in different fields as the user's individual data. Should a different person pretend to be the target person of whom biological data are intended to be taken and have such data actually taken, the consequence of such impropriety could be quite serious especially to the target person. In other words, it is very important to ascertain whether obtained biological data are indeed those of the target person whose data are being desired.
For this purpose, it has been known to store users' characteristic data in a memory area of an apparatus and to identify the user by referring to such stored characteristic data. There have been apparatus adapted to use a magnetic card or an IC card to identify the user before measuring his/her biological data or to have the user's ID inputted for identifying the user and then to measure his/her biological data. Such apparatus, however, cannot prevent a different individual from having measurements taken if the user's magnetic card or IC card has been stolen. There have also been apparatus adapted to identify the user by checking his/her fingerprints before allowing any biological data to be obtained but such apparatus cannot prevent a wrong individual from taking the place of the target person after the target person's fingerprint has been checked.